Talent Show
by Vongola11th
Summary: Ichigo(OC) is getting pressured by her friends to confess to Gokudera! When she finally realizes a way to do it...the school talent show! Will everything go well? or will she regret her choice? GokuxOC(One Shot)


**Talent Show**

**_~Story Start~_**

"NO!"

Hang on i bet your confused, that was Ichigo. Ichigo Shirayuki maybe a very outgoing, crazy and loud girl, but she is VERY shy when it comes to expressing her...infatuation for another person. Which brings us to the conversation with all four of her best-friends who are the only ones who know of her SECRET love for the hot-headed, ready to blow his top, Gokudera Hayato. The second most popular guy in school next to Yamamoto, and him yelling at the girls to and i quote- "Leave me the hell alone!", just makes them love him all the more. It's frustrating seeing them try to go out with him so openly when shes locked away in a box that won't let her. To her, he was perfect. The way his soft looking, shiny hair fell around his face, how his gorgeous blue/green eyes shimmered in the sun, and his occasional smile just made her want to melt into a pile of goo. Yeah she was definitely head over heels in love with him. But thing that made her sad was she knew he WOULD NOT have the same feelings for her. I mean he always says things like; "Tck. Stupid woman" or " Your annoying the 10th stupid woman" and "Woman shouldn't be in the Mafia they just get in the way", all of them he says to her, not Chrome, HER. Now back to the conversation with Kyoko, Haru, Tsuna and Yamamoto. their trying to get her to confess to Gokudera, saying "you'll never know unless you try".

Tsuna: But Ichi-chan what if he likes you back and neither of you admit it you won't be getting anywhere

he convinced. She just looked away from them crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks childishly, but looked back when Yamamoto spoke.

Yama: You should at least try wouldn't feel better to get it off your chest than to not know and besides knowing Gokudera he wont be the one to confess no matter how hard he wanted to.

he confirmed in utmost seriousness. She looked from him to Tsuna, and the girls to see them nod. She sighed exasperated and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ichigo: OK, and lets just say if i was going to confess how would i do it? I'm not just going to walk up to him and yell it in his face. And you know me i like to do things in style.

Everyone started thinking when Kyoko and Haru got an idea at the same time.

Both: Ha-hi/Oh!

The three looked at them.

Tsuna: W-well what is it

They both smiled at her

Kyoko: There's a Talent Show at school this Saturday

They nodded

Haru: And you like to sing, right?

Ichigo nodded before her eyes widened.

Yama: Hahaha! That's perfect!

he laughed with his famous grin present on his face

Tsuna: You can just sing a song to confess

She thought about it for a minute while the others watched her waiting for an answer.

Ichigo: I guess that could work cause when i sing it feels like my own little world and i get ride of my surroundings.

She said with a small smile and flushed face. They smiled at her

All: OK

Kyoko: Now you just need to find the perfect-

But she was cut off

Ichigo: I already have one in mind

she grinned and told them the plan

**_~Three Days Later~_**

Today's the day of the talent show and Ichigo is extremely nervous. Yesterday she went shopping for an outfit with Kyoko, Chrome and Haru and found the perfect one. She's already dressed and waiting for her turn, which is last. Tsuna promised he would get Gokudera there and she knew it was true cause where ever the 10th goes his right-hand man has to be by his side. Nervously tapping her foot she peeked from behind the curtain to see all her friends sitting in the front row, with Gokudera right in the middle in front of the mic. Seeing this she gulped, then she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see Kyoko, Haru and Chrome(shes like a sister) standing there smiling at her encouragingly. Ichigo sighed trying to calm herself.

Haru: Ha-hi! Haru knows you'll do just fine Ichi-chan!

Kyoko: She's right you'll be amazing

they said while Chrome nodded and handed you your guitar. Ichigo gave them a weak grin, when she heard the announcer introduce her. Looking back at her friends one last time she gave a small wave.

All3: Good Luck!

they called after her. When she walked out out on stage she saw all her friends with wide-eyes. She's wearing this, When her eyes landed on Gokudera butterflies erupted in her stomach because of the way he was looking at her, it made her even more nervous. His expression, was still a scowl like it always is but she could tell he was surprised(no one told him why they were going). She took in a deep breathe and let it out slowly, positioned the guitar and the music started. Pretend she wrote this song: 

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold**_

_**And breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know, I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

As she sung the first part her eyes wandered the crowd, but as she continued she locked eyes with Gokudera through out the rest.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

_**It's okay, it's okay, it's okay**_

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you, I'll be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my**_

_**My true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**'Cause I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away**_

_**And please tell me, you'll stay, stay**_

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know, I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

When she was done the crowd exploded with cheers and Woots! and whistling. When she looked at her friends they were all smiling, proud that she did it, when she turned her eyes to him, the look of utter shock and surprise could be read on his face, and he was just staring at her. After she was proclaimed the winner, they all went to eat at Takesushi. The entire time Gokudera just stared at her but wouldn't talk, she was getting the feeling of rejection forming in the pit of her stomach. When she looked up and saw him staring/glaring she could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She turned her head her bangs covering her eyes and biting her lower lip to keep them in, but she wasn't so lucky one slipped out and landed on the table in front of her and someone noticed.

Gokudera: Why hell are you crying stupid woman?!

Just that one sentence broke Ichigo and she let all the tears run free, she stood so quickly from her chair knocking it over in the process, doing this everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her bow and thank Mr. Yamamoto and bolt out the door.

**~With the Others~**

Everyone there was surprised to see Ichigo run out with tears streaming down her face, but what shocked the the most was what happened next. Kyoko Sasagawa, the sweet, innocent, idol of Namimori- chuu **slapped** Gokudera Hayato, the school bad boy, across the face with full force.

Gokudera: Oi! What the hell woman!

he yelled as he stood from his chair and glared down at the small girl who was glaring right back

Kyoko: How could you say a comment like that when she just confessed her love to you?! All she wanted to do is tell you how she felt and you have to go be a jerk to her?! What is wrong with you!

she yelled right back. After she said 'love', Gokudera's eyes widened.

_She feels the same. That was the point of the song and why she was looking at me_, he thought. Before anyone could say anything he shot out the door in the direction you went and the destination you were most likely headed for; the hidden willow tree in the woods she showed him when they first became friends.

**~With Ichigo~**

She kept running, running from the rejection and the critisism, to go to her haven, her sactuary. The only place she could go to get her mind of everything. But no matter how far she ran from there the pain in her heart and the salty liquid sliding down her face at a fast rate could tell her any diffrent. As she came upon what she was looking for she stood there for a moment taking in the beauty. This is what it looked like:

She ran to the tree and jumped onto one of the thich branches where she sat with her back against the trunk and knees pulled close to her chest. She folded her arms under her knees and layed her head on them watching the fireflies damce aound abouce the dark water wof the pond and listened to the the crickets sing. The light breeze blew her threw her hair and made it dance with the willows that seemed to glow in the moon light, it was all so breathe taking and calm, so she closed her eyes and listened to everything around her. After a few minutes she felt a prescence in front of her when she opened her eyes she was greeted by those blue/green ones she loved so much. Making a startled yelp she tryed to back away from him, but to no avail. He was staring at her but it wasn't a hard one, it was soft, making her blush slightly.

Gokudera: Why did you run like that?

he asked quietly while crawling closer to her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Well?"

he asked again a little more forceful this time.

Ichigo: I felt like you hated me

she answered in an almost inaudible voice

"i felt rejected"

she continued. She suddenly felt herself pushed against the tree trunk roughly, before she could protest his lips smashed on hers in a passionate kiss full of love. Getting over the shock, her wide eyes fluttered shut as she started to kiss back with same amount as passion as him. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, closing the gap between their bodies. In return she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his silver locks pulling him even closer; if possible. She then felt his tongue glide along her bottom lip asking for entrance; which granted. If she thought the moment couldn't get more blissful she was wrong, the way their tongues fought for dominance, roaming each others mouths and taking in every detail. His hands running up and down her spine making her shudder in delight; and just that it was the man she was madly in love with. When the need for air came back into play the both pulled away, gasping for much needed air. Ichigo was suddenly pulled into an embrace with Gokudera nuzzling and hiding his face in the crook of her neck while planting soft kisses here and there.

Ichigo: Why?

she asked her voice coming out cracked

Gokudera: Perché ti amo mu angelo custode[1]

he said in a low and loving voice. upon hearing this Ichigo's eyes filled with tears of happiness that soon fell free as she buried her fave in his shoulder. Feeling the wetness through his shirt Gokudera pulled away and gently removed the tears with his thumb.

Ichigo: Ti amo troppo[2]

she relied leaning into his gentle touch. She opened er eyes to see him smile softly at her, and once again she felt all gooey inside and her heart swelled with joy knowing that he is hers and she is his.

Ichigo: Il mio cuore apparterrà sempre a te.[3]

She was then brought into a much softer kiss but it was still filled with love. When they broke apart Gokudera turned around so he was the one with his back on the trunk with Ichigo still in his lap. She cuddled up into his firm chest and listened to his melodic heart beat that lulled her of to a nice slumber, but before she could fully loose consciousness she heard her lover say words for her to hear for a long time.

Gokudera: Dolci sogni amore mio[4]

he whispered after kissing her forehead and going to sleep himself with a smile on his face. There under the stars in willow tree in their secret place they shared their first night as lovers and it was all thanks to a talent show.

**The End!**

**_**  
[1]Because i love you my guardian angel  
[2]I love you too  
[3]My heart will always belong to you  
[4]Sweet dreams my love


End file.
